I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a package for an item. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package specifically designed to isolate from contamination materials used in the manufacture of electronic semiconductor components and circuits. Such packages are particularly well suited for substrates, wafers, memory disks, photomasks, flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays, and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various containers have been used for centuries to transport items from one place to another. Such containers have, for example, been used to provide a way to confine items in a space for efficient storage. Such containers also provide an easy way of handling items. Another important function provided by packages and containers is protection.
Substrates used in the manufacture of semiconductor circuits, rigid memory disks, photomasks, liquid crystal displays, and flat panel displays can be extremely sensitive. Effective steps must be taken to protect such items from damage by moisture, particles, static electricity, or the like. Steps must also be taken to protect the articles from damage caused by vibration and shock within the package. Similarly, steps must be taken to prevent outgassing and the generation of particles which will occur if the items stored in the package scrape, rub, or impact various surfaces within the package.
This combination of problems makes designing a suitable package very difficult. Such problems are only compounded by the environment in which such packages are typically used.
Suitable packaging for use in connection with the storage and transport of wafers, memory disks, photomasks, liquid crystal display panels and flat panel displays tend to be very expensive. It is highly desirable that such packaging be reusable and have durable construction. Also, such packaging must be capable of being readily and thoroughly cleaned. Finally, when the package is used in connection with the manufacture of semiconductors, it must be readily adaptable for use with robotic handling and automated manufacturing equipment.
Empak, Inc., has made a number of suitable packages in the past for use in the processing and transport of such items. Examples of such packages are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,159 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,422. While such package designs have proven to be highly effective in conjunction with smaller items, the designs, for a variety of reasons, are not suitable for storage and transport of items having outside dimensions in the range of 300 mm or more.